Missing Soul
by eminahinata
Summary: Quien sabe de dolor, todo lo sabe. –Dante Alighieri.


**Título: **Missing Soul

**Autor:** eminahinata

**Fandom:** Glee/Torchwood (mención de White Collar)

**Palabras:** 1,498

**Pareja:** Canon.

**Advertencia:** Mención de abuso sexual. AU. Crossover.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad y creación de Ryan Murphy. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fuera mío es seguro que yo dejaría a Kurt con Adam y a Blaine con Sebastián. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen:** Quien sabe de dolor, todo lo sabe. –Dante Alighieri.

**Notas de Autor: **¡Hola! Vale, vale. Soy una persona terrible, pero bueno. No soy la primera ni la última. Yo aquí con éste fic que será (al menos, eso espero) parte de una serie más larga. También se puede considerar algún tipo de continuación/pre-cuela/secuela de mi otro fic de Glee: Cinco personas que lo vieron y una que hizo algo. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

* * *

.

**Missing Soul**

By: eminahinata

.

* * *

**|Quien sabe de dolor, todo lo sabe. –Dante Alighieri.**

* * *

Blaine sabía mucho más de lo que dejaba ver.

Él sabía, sin ningún tipo de petulancia, que tenía un coeficiente mucho más alto que el resto que lo rodeaba. Él sabía, también, que no era completamente humano. Al menos un 90% si lo era, el otro 10% no tanto. Él sabía todo aquello que su madre no decía y que, a pesar que físicamente se parecía a ella, lo comparaba con su padre. Su padre biológico. No Bryan Anderson, hombre de negocios y ceño fruncido perpetuo. No ese hombre, sino el Capitán Jack Harkness, hombre de guerra y sonrisa cegadora que guardaba demasiados secretos. Ese hombre que también era padre biológico de su hermano mayor, Cooper (_Neal_), y que hacía rabiar a su madre y padrastro por los secretos más allá de la compresión.

Él sabía, también, cuál era el origen de ese desprecio y eso era que a pesar de que los años pasaban, su madre y padrastro envejecían, su padre seguía igual, sin ningún cambio que pudiera detectar a simple vista. Él sabía que su padre era un hombre muy viejo a pesar de su apariencia, la nostalgia que observaba en los ojos claros delatándolo más que las palabras dichas y no dichas.

Él sabía que existía vida más allá de la atmosfera, que el tiempo no era precisamente lineal sino más bien un verdadero laberinto, que había otro como él en otro universo y así y así. Él sabía. _Él sabía demasiado_.

Y a veces saber demasiado era muy doloroso.

* * *

Él no podía recordar a su madre en su primera etapa de la infancia, sólo pequeños momentos aquí y allá, demasiado confusos en ocasiones, muy reservados y con una frialdad que lo hacía temblar.

Pero él podía recordar a Alice y a Cooper y a su padre y, años más tarde, a Tosh, Suzie, Owen, Gwen e Ianto. Especialmente a Ianto.

Él había conocido a Ianto (más tarde lo llamaría _Tad _provocando lágrimas de sorpresa en el hombre joven que amaba a su padre a pesar de todo) cuando tenía unos diez años, más o menos, su padre trayéndolo por primera vez para sus vacaciones de invierno. Cooper había salido en una misión (que tomaría demasiado tiempo, mucho y mucho de eso que se daría cuenta bastante temprano), dejándolo con la niñera, cuando su padre se acercó a la casa después de un largo periodo, presentando a Ianto con una gran sonrisa en la cara y haciendo que el hombre joven a su lado se pusiera nervioso a su alrededor. Ianto fue su primer amor y el verdadero de su testarudo y melancólico padre.

Él no podía recordar a su madre en su primera etapa de la infancia, pero eso fue opacado por los recuerdos que guardaba con recelo de Ianto en su segunda etapa de la infancia.

* * *

Ianto le enseño el saber todo, negándolo después con palabras de Sócrates: _Yo sólo sé que no sé nada_. Ianto le enseño la discreción, la tolerancia, el orden, el silencio y las acciones. Ianto le enseño que en ocasiones era mejor dar un paso atrás y cuando en otras ocasiones era necesario dar el paso adelante. Ianto le enseño a preparar un buen café, a cómo vestirse con elegancia y cómo apreciar las pequeñas cosas de la vida, de su existencia humana.

Ianto le enseño tantas cosas, tantas de esas que él hasta la fecha aplicaba, así como lo hizo Tosh (la bondad y la pasión), Owen (la tenacidad y el profesionalismo), Gwen (la compasión y la valentía).

Ellos le enseñaron tantas cosas que, a veces, eso también dolía.

* * *

Él podía recordar cuando entró a la adolescencia, todos esos sentimientos y sensaciones abrumándolo, confundiéndolo, haciéndolo un bicho raro al resto de la población. Su padre se había sentado frente a él en su habitación decorada con poster de _Star Trek_, cómo antes lo había hecho con Cooper, para explicarle los cambios en su cuerpo que representaba ser hijo de un hombre proveniente del siglo LI y lo que la escuela no podía _ni siquiera_ llegar a comprender.

Él podía recordar haberse encogido de hombros (cómo lo había hecho antes cuando vio el disgusto en los rostros de algunas personas cuando él y sus padres había llegado a un parque infantil hace un tiempo atrás) y abrazado a su padre por el cuello, hablándole con emoción sobre su clase de música.

(No sería hasta años más tarde que entendería la preocupación de su padre cuando los mareos y náuseas se hicieron presentes por un tiempo, para luego desaparecer en un accidente, dejándolo con un dolor, _una perdida_, que sabía nunca desaparecería de su pecho, ahogándolo en la miseria. _Porque era su culpa y sólo de él. Si tan sólo hubiera escuchado.._.)

* * *

Él tenía una mente adelantada a su época, dijo tía Gwen en algún momento.

Él podía recordar la sonrisa irónica de su Tad al fondo de esa memoria.

* * *

Él aprendió a tocar el piano gracias a Alice que, al igual que él, amaba la música con gran pasión, así como la habilidad que tenía en la cocina _porque Jack no sirve para eso, Devon_. El aprendió gales e italiano gracias a Tad, así como la capacidad de retener información en su memoria con trabajo y esfuerzo y utilizarla productivamente. Él aprendió japonés gracias a Tosh, así como de matemáticas y computadoras y sistemas informáticos y tecnología que _todavía_ no existía. Él aprendió sobre ciencia gracias a Owen, así como sobre la necesidad de siempre mantenerse preparado para todo tipo de escenarios _porque nunca se sabe, Devon, nunca se sabe_.

Él aprendió un poco más de Gwen, Rhys y Martha.

Él aprendió cosas que los libros del siglo XXI _nunca_ podrían ni siquiera darle un pequeño bocado.

* * *

Él había sufrido demasiado el día que Tosh y Owen murieron, dejando a su familia en un limbo que lo mantenía alejado de todos, encerrándolo en una burbuja que lo asfixiaba.

"_Devon, tenemos que hablar…_"

Él había sufrido más allá de la comprensión cuando Ianto y Steven murieron poco después, llevados lejos por los extraterrestres que exigían el diez por ciento de los niños en el mundo, incluyéndolo y haciendo que fuera aún más doloroso.

"_Yo te protegeré, Devon, yo te protegeré a cualquier costo_".

Él había sufrido un poco más cuando su padre lo mando lejos, de regreso con su distante madre, y desapareció durante tres años.

"_Lo siento, Devon, no puedo. Estarás mejor con Mary y su esposo…_"

Él había sufrido y sigue sufriendo.

* * *

Él había llegado a Ohio con otro nombre y con la necesidad de protección. Él había llegado a una casa donde su madre lo ignoraba y su padrastro no quería disimular su disgusto ante su presencia. Él había llegado a una escuela donde la tolerancia no era algo común entre los pasillos y las personas. Él había llegado con el corazón roto y una familia igual de rota.

Él había llegado a recibir abuso y más abuso.

Él había llegado con la esperanza de que todo volviera a la normalidad en poco tiempo y para que en tan sólo dos días esa esperanza se fuera junto con sus lágrimas mientras el agua helada callera en su espalda.

Él había llegado y se había quedado.

* * *

Él encontró a Nick, Jeff y el resto cuando fue transferido a Dalton unos meses después de haber llegado a Estados Unidos, luego de haber sido golpeado en la escuela que antes asistía.

Él encontró consuelo y aceptación en los Warbles en Dalton cuando Nick insistió, arrastrándolo por el pasillo, que debía dar una audición _porque tu voz es impresionante, Blaine, en serio, ¿no has pensado en volverte un cantante profesional?_

Él encontró amigos que nunca se imaginó podría llegar a tener.

Él encontró a un mejor amigo cuando Kurt fue transferido en el siguiente semestre por acoso, el mismo que había sufrido también.

Él encontró a una persona que podía amar (y ese amor ser regresado) cuando Kurt fue sincero y todo cayó en su lugar.

Él encontró un sustituto a todo aquello que había perdido en un año y medio. Un sustituto que a pesar de todo no llenaba el hueco en su interior.

* * *

Pero…

Él perdió eso, mucho antes de transferirse a McKenly para estar cerca de Kurt y _no perderlo de vista_, cuando su padrastro empezó a entrar a su habitación por las noches.

Él perdió su fe en los demás cuando el dolor no permitía que pudiera moverse por las mañanas, su cuerpo magullado y las mantas manchadas.

Él perdió todo… por el miedo y el odio.

* * *

Él _sólo _deseaba, _necesitaba_, con una pasión abrasadora que sólo el sol podía entender, que su padre lo oyera, sea donde sea que estuviera, y que viniera por él, que lo salvara y lo amara.

Él _sólo_ deseaba, _necesitaba_, que el dolor lo dejara para siempre.

Él _sólo_ deseaba, _necesitaba_, que alguien lo salvara. Que escuchara todos esos gritos que no podía dar en voz alta.

Él _sólo_ deseaba…


End file.
